Torch
A Torch is a special object that gives experience to players standing near them. Overview Torches gives experience to players standing near them once every five seconds, and the amount of experience awarded is based on the level of the character. Torches may spawn randomly from killing normal monsters on the normal maps, be spawned by a player using the Torch item or spawn during special events or activities. Torches spawned by players or from killing monsters will only award experience to a maximum of 5 players, if more than 5 players stands around it, some of them will not get exp. Torches spawned during activites like the Lucky Guess, or special events does not have such a low limitation, so a large number of players may enjoy the torches. Torch Hunting Torch hunting is the practice of one or more players killing monsters for the torches thet randomly spawn, so as to help them speed up the process of levelling. Since torches spawned while killing monsters do so randomly, maps with a high population density of monsters tend to be better for torch hunting. Going with a party of players may also increase your chance of finding torches, since your party can clear out more monsters in a shorter time, and can cooperate by giving the coordinates of any torches spotted to the rest of the party. Torch Parties A torch party is a party formed for the purpouse of sharing player spawned torches. Generally a torch party is formed by a player that have a certain amount of torches and wish to share the experience points with some other players, either in return for payment or items, or as a torch match party, where all the members are expected to drop a certain amout of torches, though sometimes people may hold free torch parties or randomly spawn torches in a public area. Torch parties generally go to an area where they will not, or are unlikely to, have the problem of other players crowding in on the exp, a common choice is to take the party to a dungeon(since only party members will be able to join the specific instance of the dungeon), with the Indigo Blight being the preferred dungeon for this. However, sometimes other locations may be used, for example if one or more members wish to drop torches from or for an alternate character. Torches can be spawned in most places where items can be used. Getting the Torch(Item) The item used to spawn a torch may be aquired a number of ways: *The bonus packs reward given when refilling Crystals contain torches *The Leveler Combo Pack from the Fate Shop *The Rebirth Pack *Special events may award this item Use (double click) the item to spawn a torch. Torch Events Sometimes there will be a special event where torches will spawn in Starglade at certain times, you can see the time ranges by looking up the event in the Event window, under the Special tab Category:Consumable Items